Entenda
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Eu só queria te provar o quanto estava errada. Mas vejo que eu fiz muito mais que isso... - One-shot - Suigetsu x Karin •


**Disclaimer: **Não, Naruto não me pertence, galinhas não voam, gatos não gostam de tomar banho e eu ainda não sei por que pensei em um disclaimer tão idiota quanto esse!

**-**

**Entenda**

-x-

Sua imagem para mim era bem significativa.

Os cabelos vermelhos, talvez como um reflexo de seu temperamento um tanto quanto explosivo. Explosivo apenas comigo, é claro. Os óculos de armação negra talvez lhe dessem um ar de astúcia, embora eu não a ache tão esperta assim. O corpo bonito coberto por aquelas roupas que você usa (e que eu não tenho a intenção de chamá-las de decentes) poderia muito bem ser atrelado a imagem de algo realmente tentador.._. _Mas você tinha algo que sempre poderia por tudo a perder: sua pequena "obsessão" pelo Sasuke.

Entretanto eu duvido que você realmente pense nele quando se sente sozinha. Quando você sente necessidade de ser tocada... Ele te usa como se você fosse um simples objeto e se orgulha de tê-la como se fosse um artefato valioso devido às suas habilidades. Você tenta se iludir, mas você não esquece, Karin, o que aconteceu naquela noite. Você não precisa de alguém que a ignora quando bem entende e depois simplesmente ordena que você faça "favores".

Qualquer um poderia ver isso em você. Bastava apenas que prestasse um pouco mais de atenção nos olhares tristes lançados quando achava que ninguém estava olhando; nos suspiros idiotas que você soltava quando achava que aquele imbecil estava ligando para você, quando, no fundo, você estava enganada; nos sorrisos vazios dados em meio a toda a sua ilusão.

Não naquela vez. Estávamos sozinhos e você não gostava da situação – por saber que de alguma forma eu procuraria irritá-la em vez de ignorá-la, como você desejava -, mas não foi exatamente assim... Você parecia mais abatida que o normal. Eu tentei mesmo te encher a paciência – o que não funcionou daquela vez -, mas nem por isso deixaria de te incomodar.

Não me peça para explicar exatamente o que eu tentei fazer com o movimento que se seguiu às minhas tentativas frustradas de te perturbar – talvez eu quisesse te provar que aquele Sasuke não era o único homem do mundo, que você estava enganada.

Quando eu quis voltar à realidade que me cercava após meu impulso, nós dois estávamos muito próximos – mais do que eu gostaria, mais do que era considerado seguro para nós dois -, você contra a parede me olhava assustada, curiosa. Eu não sabia se continuava com aquilo, mas sentir você contra o meu corpo pode ter feito alguma coisa com a pouca sanidade que me sobrava.

Eu encostei os meus lábios contra o seu pescoço e a ouvi suspirar. Eu toquei a sua pele por debaixo da blusa que você usava e senti seu corpo amolecer. Eu percorri um caminho invisível entre a sua clavícula e a sua face devagar, com os meus lábios, e senti você ofegar.

E quando eu te soltei – talvez contrariando as suas e as minhas expectativas -, sem ter sequer a beijado como você merecia, você me pareceu irritada. Eu, divertido. E, bom, talvez aquilo tivesse alguma outra função, além da de mostrar que você estava errada.

-

-

-x-

**N/A: **Há! Muito bem, acho que vou ser apedrejada por isso... Ou melhor, não vou ganhar nenhuma review, mas quer saber?! Eu gostei de escrever (Suigetsu só faltou chamar a Karin de lagartixa, mas eu acho que 'tá valendo!). Eu procurei deixá-los o mais próximo que eu pude do que eu já li do mangá (é, eu sou um atraso).

Escrevi hoje e fiquei tão feliz por ter escrito uma Suika que não contive a vontade de publicá-la. E aqui estamos nós /o/

Vejamos, não sei por que escrevi essa fic e não mandei para uma pessoa olhá-la e dar uma revisada (na verdade, eu não queria encher a paciência da Lady Murder u.ú). Na verdade, se ela ler essa fic e se agradar dela, pretendia dá-la de presente. Mas... Enfim, não sei se seria uma fic digna para presentear alguém...

Melhor parar de divagar aqui e voltar ao meu estado vegetativo.

Ja ne! E... Reviews (nem que seja pra dizer que ficou uma bela porcaria)?


End file.
